


Possession Is My New Obsession

by Dramaticfiction



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticfiction/pseuds/Dramaticfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Waverly touches that damn demon goo. Post 1x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust Me

Pacing back and forth in her apartment, Nicole grips her phone; her knuckles turn white with every passing second she remains in silence.  
“Come on, Wynonna. Call me damn it!”  
She plops on the couch, staring into the black abyss of her phone screen.  
“Fuck it!” She unlocks her phone, and begins to find Wynonna’s number.  
Just as Nicole was about to press the dial button, there was a car door slam right outside her door. She grabs for her gun, preparing herself and aiming it towards the door.  
All the sudden, Wynonna and Doc barge in with Waverly zip-tied and duct tape over her mouth. Wavily is fighting the restraints, her black eyes bore into Nicole’s as she lowers her gun.  
“Jesus, Haught! You wanna put that thing away!? Waverly’s kind of an all-hands-on-deck situation right now.”  
Nicole puts the safety on the gun and runs towards Waverly but Doc steps in between.  
“Doc, you’re a great guy and I put hate to punch that lovely mustache of yours off your face, but if you don’t remove yourself, I’m afraid I’ll have no choice.”  
“Miss Haught, Waverly is not in her right mind.”  
“Because she’s tied up like some animal!” Nicole points towards Wynonna tying Waverly to a chair.  
“You think I want to do this? I just shot my other sister, and now this one’s possessed so just do what I say and please shut up and help me out!”  
Nicole’s face drops.  
“Possessed?”  
Nicole creeps closer towards Waverly, but jerks back when she lunges towards her.  
“What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?!”  
“I think the most important question is what the hell did that goo do to my sister?”  
Nicole turns sharply at Wynonna, getting up from her place from the floor.  
“Excuse me, what now? A goo? What goo? What did you do Wynonna?!”  
Wynonna’s eyebrows furrow and gets in Nicole’s space.  
“Wanna run that by me again, Officer?”  
Nicole, anger seething through her teeth, gets just as close.  
“What did you do to-“  
Nicole didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence when Wynonna’s fist connects with her face, effectively knocking her to ground.  
Blood drips from Nicole’s mouth. Nicole touches her bloodied lip and locks on to Wynonna. She lunges for Wynonna, only getting a fistful of her shirt when Doc pushes them apart.  
“You’re the one who brought her out there in the first place, if she wasn’t with you, she wouldn’t be this way right now.”  
“Wow, Nicole. Of all the things I thought you were, I never thought you were one to stoop so low as to blame her only sister, who loves her and wanted to protect her from all of this!”  
Nicole freezes.  
“Only? What happened to your long lost Willa?”  
“I shot her”  
The air grows thicker by the millisecond and only Nicole and Wynonna’s heavy breathing are the only noise throughout the house. Doc lets Nicole go but no one moves.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Let’s us save Waverly, ok?”  
“Wait, save?!”  
Wynonna grabs her bicep and leads her into the kitchen where Waverly stayed zip tied to a chair. Her eyes are pitch black, much like tiny black holes and her hair and clothes are soaked in sweat. Nicole’s hand goes to cover her mouth.  
“Oh my god. Wave.” Her name slips out shaky lips. Nicole’s eyes burn with an onslaught of tears.  
Nicole steps forward, approaching a oddly silent Waverly. Bending down to her knees, she gently tilts Waverly’s head up.  
“Wave?…”  
Waverly locks eyes with Nicole and flashes a wicked smile.  
“Hey babe.”  
Nicole doesn’t have time to respond when she flies backwards, her back slamming into the wall.  
Doc and Wynonna are at Nicole’s side in an instant.  
“You alright?” Doc asks.  
“Yeah.” Nicole’s eyes can’t leave Waverly’s. “I’m fine.”

“What the hell happened to her?” Nicole whispers as herself, Wynonna, and Doc huddle in the living room.  
“And Where’s Dolls?”  
“Long story. But I shot my not-so-nice sister and Dolls was arrested by his superiors. Oh, and I shot Bobo.”  
“Bobo’s dead?”  
“Yes, but not the point.”  
“What is the point?”  
“Well I told Waves about the snake demon thing and how thad Willa and that I shot her and she wanted to see where I shot her and even though I found it weird but-“  
“Please get there faster!”  
“Waverly touched demon goo and now she’s possessed and I have no fucking clue how to fix it!”  
Nicole’s eyes widen.  
“Doc?”  
“My apologies, Miss Haught.”  
“I need some air.” Nicole pushes through Wynonna and Doc.  
The door slams behind her. The frigid air pierces her skin, becoming numb quickly but she doesn’t care. Waverly is possessed and no one knows what the hell to do. Nicole’s mind submits to the cold and goes blank as she sinks to her knees, not even registering the door to the house opening and closing behind her.  
“Nicole?”  
Wynonna kneels in front of the redhead.  
“I’m so sorry, Wynnona. I know that you never meant for this to happen. I just- I mean this-“  
Her words get lost in more tears. Wynonna leans forward and engulfs Nicole in a tight hug. The body heat starting to un-numb their bodies.  
“Listen to me. We’ll fix this. You’re not giving up on us this early, Haught. You’re an honorary Earp now and that means sticking through shit even when it seems like there’s no way out. You and Doc are all I have left. Please help me save my sister.”  
Nicole pulls back and nods through her tears. Wynonna helps her to her feet and brings her inside.  
Nicole pushes the door open, red eyes still fresh from crying, but her face stills into a focused facade.  
“Since we don’t know what the hell to do, we start from scratch.”  
“Which is?” Wynonna questions.  
“We’re gonna perform an exorcism.” 

“This is crazy Nicole. We’re about to do an exorcism on my baby sister. What if something bad happens? What if we screw something up and-”  
“I know the stakes. She’s my girlfriend. I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t necessary.”  
Nicole says as she shakes a bottle of clear liquid.  
“What? Do you make holy water in your spare time now?”  
“This isn’t holy water.”  
“Then what is it? I thought we were-“  
“We are.”  
“Ok, you’re being extremely vague here and I’m gonna need that to stop.”  
“Do you want to save your sister?”  
“What kind of question is that? Of course I do!”  
Nicole goes in her coat pocket and takes out a knife with cryptic symbols on it.  
“Then trust me.” Nicole states as she enters the kitchen.  
“Why is this family so damn weird?” Wynonna says under her breath, quickly following Nicole into either the smartest or dumbest idea they ever had.


	2. Cuckoo for Coco Puffs

“Well it’s about time!” Doc yells as he attempts to hold still a thrashing Waverly. A deep growl echoes from the tiny Earp.   
“Jesus.” Wynonna breathes.  
Nicole goes to set the dagger and bottle down and approaches Doc.  
“I must say, this girl is stronger than she looks. I express extreme caution, Miss Haught.”  
She nods and motions for him to move away from Waverly. Moving towards her, a stillness falls over the possessed girl. Nicole moves past her and slides the kitchen table out of the way. Nicole grabs her chair and positions her in the middle of the room. Double checking the ties, she motions for Wynonna to get her the bottle.  
She doesn’t move.  
“Wynonna?”  
Nicole turns back to she what she believes this is the first time she’s seen Wynonna cry. Her eyes locked on to a tied up Waverly, her skin is five shades whiter and paler than Nicole has ever seen her.  
Nicole approaches the woman, settling her hands on her shoulders, trying to disconnect her eyes from her sisters’.  
“Wynonna, come on, get it together. You know this has to happen.”  
“My baby sister.”  
Nicole turns to Doc, who takes off his hat and bows his head.  
“We’re gonna try everything we can do, ok? But I need you to be strong for her. I need Wynonna Earp, revnant killer extraordinaire.”   
Wynonna nods and they turn back to Waverly.  
“Alright, this is how it’s gonna go, Doc, you need to hold on to this demon tinker bell like your afterlife depends on it, keep her as stable as you can. Wynonna, you do everything and anything I tell you to do when I tell you do it, no questions. Understood?”  
“Ok, Dolls.” Wynonna whispers.  
“I heard that.”

Held by Doc, dagger in Wynonna’s hand, Nicole moves to tear off Waverly’s sweater, leaving her in a tank top.  
“Oh, she is not gonna be happy about that.”  
“I’m pretty sure a ripped up sweater is the least of her worries right now.”  
“It’s your money, Haught.”  
Nicole rolls her eyes as she grabs the clear bottle, dipping her finger into the liquid. Her fingers trace delicate lines down the soft skin of her arms and forehead. Her voice comes out in hush whispers of an unknown tongue. Nicole steps away, finishing her sentence. Waverly’s eyes turn a heart stopping shade of black and began to thrash about in Doc’s hold.   
“Oh shit.”  
Nicole grabs a regular kitchen knife, going for the zip ties.  
“I really don’t think that’s the greatest idea, Miss Haught.”   
“She’s hurting herself! Wynonna grab her other arm!” Nicole cuts one of Waverly’s arms free, her hands smearing against the blood from the zip ties. She then goes for her other arm and her legs. The trio drag her to the floor, trying to restrain her.  
“Pin her!”  
“We’re trying!” Wynona screams back, putting all her weight into holding Waverly down.  
“It’s not working.”   
“What’s not working? Nicole, what did you do?”  
Nicole didn’t have time to answer when a black mass burst out of Waverly’s body. The black mass swirls around them, emitting a screeching sound.  
Nicole tries to find Wynonna in the darkness but something is pulling her back, a force of some kind. She tries her hardest to reach for Wynonna but nothing works.  
The black mass sucks back into Waverly and bursts out once again, sending the three flying against the wall, landing with hard thuds. They look up and Waverly is standing, black eyes and a dark soul.  
“Don’t move. I can fix this.” Nicole whispers.  
“Really? Because that didn’t work out so well the last time.” Wynonna whispers through her teeth.  
“Wynonna, where’s the dagger?”  
“Do you even hear yourself? My sister is one step away from Satan in fur boots and you’re worried about some knife?”  
“Wynonna. Where is it?”  
Nicole follows Wynonna’s eyes and finds the dagger mere inches away from Waverley’s feet.  
Nicole lifts herself off the floor but is pulled down again by Wynonna.  
“What happened to ‘Don’t move.’?”   
“Tr-“  
“Trust you. I know.”  
“Don’t do anything stupid, Miss Haught.” Doc whispers.  
“Too late.”

Nicole stands to face her possessed love. Their eyes lock and Waverly’s eyes change back, and her face falls.  
“Nicole?”  
“Waves?”  
“They have me. Nic, I’m scared.”  
“I’m gonna make it better, ok? Who’s got you, Waves?” Nicole steps further towards her.   
“I do.” An unfamiliar voice comes through. Black eyes appears once more and with a simple flick of her wrist pulls Nicole centimeters away from her. Nicole feels a force constricting her movements and she has no choice but to look into her eyes. There’s no one there.  
Waverley's hand slowly presses into Nicole’s abdomen, piercing her skin, spreading a certain black venom into her. Nicole’s once perfect skin turns black. The pain is unbearable. She lets out a agonizing scream.  
Wynona and Doc freeze in horror as they watch yet another one of their friends being taken by this damn town.   
“Screw trust.”  
“Wynonna!”  
Wynonna leaps from the floor but is pushed back by a bright light. Nicole drops to the floor, her skin still tainted by the black venom. Wynonna rushes to Nicole while Doc tackles Waverly, effectively pinning her once again.  
“What the hell was that? Are you ok? What happened to ‘trust me’ huh?”  
“Give me the bottle again.” Nicole avoids the questions and, with Wynonna’s help, shuffles over to where Doc holds Waverly. Nicole uncaps the bottle and starts to drench Waverley’s body in the liquid. She screams. She screams and it hurts their hearts.  
With the dagger in hand, Nicole goes to straddle Waverly’s fidgeting body, holding the dagger above Waverly’s chest.  
“I know you’re in there, baby.” Nicole’s voices shakes.  
“I know you’re fighting. You’re a fighter, it’s what you do. I just need you to fight just a little bit longer.”  
“Nic, are you cuckoo for coco puffs? You said you weren’t going to stab my sister!”  
“She’s not here.” Waverly says in a sing song voice.  
“It’s not your sister.” Nicole deadpans.  
“You have no idea what kind of shit you’re getting into.” Waverly snaps back.  
“I’ll take my chances.”  
Nicole quickly thrusts the dagger into Waverly’s chest. The black mass escapes the body and manifests over where Nicole is. She looks down and Waverly’s body is gone. The dagger is left piercing the aged floor.  
“It’s a shame, really. She was such a cute girl.”  
All three look up and there stood their worst nightmare.

“Bobo?”


	3. 24

“Hello ladies and Holliday.” Bobo’s slithery voice pierces their ears.  
“Now is a really good time for that gun of yours.” Nicole whispers.  
“The one fucking time I don’t have it…of course.”  
“If you two ladies are done.” Bobo circles around them.  
“Stay calm.” Nicole states as she makes eye contact with the circling vulture.  
“Where the hell is my sister?!” Wynonna blues out.  
“You and I have very different versions of ‘stay calm’.”   
Bobo stops in front of Wynonna, close enough that she can feel his hot breath. It’s disgusting.  
“You’re sister belongs to me. To us.”  
“Who’s ‘us’?”   
“Who have you been sending to hell for the past several months?”  
Wynonna’s eyes grow. She goes to answer but Bobo cute her off.  
“Bingo. It’s the bad guys!” Bobo shouts. “You sent us to hell, we steal your sister. Payback’s a bitch.”  
“I sent you down once, I can do it again.” Wynonna breathes through her teeth.  
“Not if you want your sister back.”   
Nicole’s heard enough. She steps forward, pushing Wynonna aside, getting in Bobo’s face.  
“What do you want?”   
“I want Peacemaker.”

“This screams trouble, Wynonna. Never trust a man with fur coats and a shady attitude.” Doc inserts as her and Nicole pace the living room.  
It’s been hours since Bobo sashayed into a cloud of black smoke and disappeared. The offer still stands. Waverly for Peacemaker. 24 hours to decide.  
“This isn’t even a question. It’s just a damn gun.” Nicole states.  
Wynonna stops her movements and goes to stop Nicole as well.  
“Nicole, I know you’re new to the Black Badge, but know this: Peacemaker is NOT just any gun.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Oh come on! Use that special brain of yours.”  
Nicole just stands there confused and shrugs her shoulders.  
“Really?!”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Ugh, I use Peacemaker to send resurrected outlaws back to hell. Bobo is one of them. So it’s not just a gun, it’s our way of making sure that bad people don’t kill the good ones.”  
“I’m in serious need of a Black Badge 101 handbook.”  
“It’s on the To Do list.”  
Nicole and Wynonna plop themselves down on the couch. Silence filled the room as the three are faced with one of the most dangerous and unstable trade offs that has ever been.   
Typical Tuesday in Purgatory. 

Her phone shines bright as it reads 2:00 AM on the screen. Nicole’s eyes fill with tears as she stares down at the wallpaper of her Waverly. It’s them in a candid moment (thanks, Wynonna) of Waverly sitting on Nicole’s lap. They’re in the Black Badge office. Waverly is placing a kiss on Nicole’s forehead. They’re both smiling. It breaks her heart.  
“Cute picture.”  
Nicole quickly turns around to see Wynonna, wrapped in a robe, donut in hand. She climbs over the back of the couch to sit next to Nicole.  
“Can’t sleep?”  
“How can I?”   
Wynonna gently takes Nicole’s phone and looks down at the wallpaper.  
“This is my favorite picture of you two. You know why?”  
Nicole urges her forward.  
“Because at this moment, I knew that this was something more. Something real. This was when I decided that you were worthy of becoming an Earp.”  
“And why was that?”  
“No one has ever made my sister that happy. I figured someone who can do that is worthy of our name.”  
“That was very emotional and mushy of you.”   
“Don’t get used to it.”  
Wynonna gets up off the couch and heads upstairs.  
“Have you been drinking?” Nicole asks as the Earp leaves.  
Wynonna pokes her head back into the living room, donut crumbs fall from her face.  
“Lil bit.”  
Nicole rolls her eyes and settles back onto the couch.  
“Goodnight Wynonna.”  
“Goodnight Haught stuff.”

 

Nicole wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing and Wynonna and Dolls talking in the kitchen. She shuffles herself into the kitchen. Her hair is disheveled and her eyes are red.  
“Good morning Miss Haught.” Doc says softly.  
“Not really.” She says, taking a sip of the brew.  
Wynonna puts Peacemaker on the table.  
“Found it under my bed.”  
“What’s gonna happen when Bobo gets it?”   
“Literal hell on earth. The outlaws will come back. Still revenants but harder to kill.”  
“Sounds fun.” Nicole says into her cup.  
“Without Peacemaker, we’d have to find some source of purity. If we can bottle that shit up, then bam, dead revenants.”  
“You make it sound so easy.”   
“I wish.”  
A thick silence drapes over the trio. The losses they’ve suffered, the never-ending torture of danger; it’s all too much sometimes.  
“You think this’ll work?” Nicole blurts out.  
“It’s Bobo, you have to expect that the shady bastard is lying and he doesn’t even have Waverly. We play this smart. We see Waverly first, then we do the exchange. We need to find that other source first or we are so entirely fucked.”  
“I would like some insurance, yes, let’s do it.” Nicole says putting her mug down.  
“Got any ideas?”   
Wynonna shakes her head into her mug.  
“You’re the great granddaughter of a infamous gunslinger dude.”  
“And you’re a cop who isn’t entirely being honest with us.” Wynonna states as she moves get up and face Nicole.  
“You wanna share something with the class here, Haught?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”  
“That light thingy” Wynonna gestures with her hands, an exploding motion from her chest.  
“Oh yeah, that.” Nicole looks down and checks on her stomach, which still bears the mark of the venom.  
“Does it hurt?” Wynonna asks, her eyes glued to the erratic pattern of darkness across Nicole’s perfect skin. The dark marks run all over, stretching onto her arms as well.   
“Not at all. Just really disgusting to look at.” Nicole says as she pulls her shirt back down. “Look, that thing that you saw I never told anyone, not even Waverly.”  
“Well what is it, what are you? If that applies.”  
“I know this is going to sound crazy…”  
“Nic, demon revenants are coming back to life and I have to send them back to hell once again, Doc is a immortal gun dude, and Waverly has been taken by said demon revenants. Nothing you say will surprise me.”  
“I’m an angel.”  
Wynonna’s eyes go wide. She turns back to Doc, who’s trying to regain his breath after choking on his coffee.  
“Well, I stand corrected.”


	4. Knight in Shining Wings

“An angel”   
“Yeah.”  
“Angel.”  
“Yes.”  
“Like, from the heavens above shining down on the earth with the harp and wings?”  
“No.”  
Wynonna’s eyes furrow as her and Nicole, as well as Doc sit at the kitchen table, coffee long forgotten.  
“If you aren’t a winged creature, then what kind of angel are you?” Doc questions.  
“To be honest, I have no idea.”  
“I’m sorry, you are this god-like gift to this family and you have no idea what you are?” Wynonna’s face mimics one of confusion.  
“Pretty much. I mean, I discovered my ‘gift’ when I was about eight and learned it as best as I could by myself.”  
“So what can you do?” Wynonna asks as she leaned in on her hands.  
“Uhm, well I can self heal, I do that ball of light stuff you saw.”   
“Nice.”  
“Oh, and I can fly.”  
“NO FUCKING WAY!” Wynonna gasps as she hits Nicole’s arm.  
“You’ve been holding out on us, Haught and I feel very offended for one.”  
“And for two?” Nicole adds.  
“Two…I have the freakin coolest sister-in-law ever!”   
“Jumping the metaphorical gun, aren’t we?” Nicole asks.  
“Oh, you know, as well and stache over here that it’s gonna happen.”  
“Good point.”  
“Not to disrupt this wondrous moment ladies, but how are we going about getting Miss Waverly back to the land of the living?” Doc questions.  
“We make the deal, but once Waverly is safely in the arms of her knight in shining wings, Nicole will blast his dead ass with her light thingy and we’re good.”  
“Sounds like a terrible idea.” Doc murmurs.  
“Let’s do it.” Nicole speaks up.  
Wynonna and Doc turn sharply at Nicole.  
“What? Look, I’m tired and not in the mood for some large scale spectacle. I want my girlfriend back and get some sleep.”  
“You said sex wrong.”  
“Wynonna!” Nicole smacks her in the arm.  
“I’m not that oblivious.”  
“You were at one point.” Nicole interjects.  
“So that’s it then?” Doc speaks up.  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Nicole affirms.  
“We are the laziest heroes ever.”  
“You said it, not me.” Wynonna points out.  
“So what do we do until the 24 hours are up?” Once again, Doc with the questions.  
“We wait.” Wynonna responds.  
“We wait.” Nicole agrees, sipping the now cold coffee.  
This is going to be a long day.

Hours later, and the night has aprroached, the trio prepare themselves for whatever may or may not happen. They settle themselves into the living room, silence fills the room.  
Wynonna sees Nicole’s leg bouncing rapidly, she goes to stop it with her hand.  
“We’re gonna be fine. It’s simple as pie and you’re gonna do great.”  
“I’ve never done this before.”  
“You shot him with your badass light beam before.”  
“No, I meant, saving someone. Never done it.”  
“You being a cop, I find that extremely hard to believe.”  
“Believe it.”  
Their conversation is cut short when Doc clears his throat and points to the time.  
“You’ll do fine. Just remember that this is Waverly we’re talking about and if you don’t, she might was well be dead.”  
“Thanks for the pep talk.”  
“Anytime.”  
The air became cold as the room dimmed. A large black cloud rose from the ground to reveal a deadpan Bobo and a tied up Waverly. Her body limps and her damp hair sticks to her sweaty face. It takes everything they have not to jump Bobo right then.  
“As promised, one Waverly Earp in exchange for one Peacemaker.” Bobo’s voice thunders throughout the room.  
Wynonna removes the gun from her holster and holds it up as she approaches him.   
“On three.” Wynonna speaks up. Bobo nods.  
“One…two…Three!”   
Wynonna catches a pushed Waverly and pushes them aside just in time for Nicole to blast Bobo’s revenant ass with her light. It’s too much that Wynonna and Doc have to shield their eyes from. They hear Bobo screaming and the metal clank of Peacemaker hitting the floor.  
The light dims and all that’s left is smoke where Bobo once stood and Peacemaker.  
“Damn, that was easier that I thought.” Nicole breathes out.  
After registering what she’s done, she rushes to where Wynonna and Waverly lay. She moves the damp hair way from Waverly’s face as she goes to cup the gentle Earp.  
“Waverly? Baby, can you hear me?” Nicole speaks through her tears.”  
“Nic?” Her voice is hoarse but genuine.  
Wynonna and Nicole break into fits of laughter as tears roll down their faces. Nicole presses a kiss against Waverly’s forehead, separating only to lean her own forehead against hers, but only for a second. Nicole moves to give Wynonna the sister time she deserves and Wynonna takes full advantage. She engulfs Waverly into a tight hug, telling her baby sister that she loves her and she’s never going to let anything bad happen to her ever.  
Nicole and Doc, who Nicole swears is tearing up a bit, look onto the happy display.   
“You did good Miss Haught.” Doc whispers to the redhead. Nicole gives him a smile.  
“You so need a shower.” Wynonna laughs through her tears.  
“No kidding.” Waverly tries to laugh but only a few coughs come out.  
“Hey, hey take it easy. I gotcha. Nicole, help me out?” Wynonna nods her head over to Waverly’s right side.  
Nicole quickly moved to her side and slung Waverly’s arm around her neck.   
“You were pretty badass back there.” Waverly comments with a soft smile.  
“Your girlfriend is pretty impressive, baby girl.” Wynonna adds as the girls lay Waverly down in her bed.  
Nicole can’t look away. She actually got her back. She takes Waverly’s arm from around her shoulder to place it on her lap as she sat down facing her.  
“And that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be back with food so don’t do anything…ya know.” Wynona pointed between the two of them.  
“Once again, thank you Wynonna.” Nicole’s mouth splits into a smile.  
The door closes and the two are met with the thick silent air. Nicole looks down at the battered and bruised hand she holds and runs her fingers to trace the marks delicately.   
With her other hand, Waverly tips Nicole’s chin upward. Their red eyes bore into each other. Tears gone but the heft of the situation still lingers.  
“You’re staring.” Waverly whispers.  
“I’m afraid if I look away, this won’t be real. If I look away, I’ll be right back to where I was and trust me, it wasn’t pretty.”   
“I can tell.” Nicole breaks the eye contact to look down once again at Waverly’s hand.  
“Hey, but you saved me, and you saved Peacemaker.”  
“More you than the gun.”  
Waverly let out a small chuckle.  
“Thank you.”  
“Wave, I would’ve done it a million times over if it meant getting you back to me…and Wynonna.”  
“And Wynonna.” Waverly repeats.  
More soft laughter.  
“So, how did you do it? How did my brave cop save my ass?” Waverly smiles as she leans in for a kiss.  
“God, I missed that.” Nicole breathes.  
Waverly lets out a soft hum.  
“You’re getting away from the subject.” She laughs.  
“Come on, regale me on your badassary.”  
Nicole moves next to Waverly, putting an arm around the tiny Earp, pulling her close.   
“So, a god, an angel, and a human walk into a bar…”


	5. Dreams are for Rookies

“An Angel? Damn, did I luck out or what?” Waverly giggles as she’s currently pressed into Nicole’s side. Food cartons lay bare on the nightstand as well as numerous soda cans.  
“Yeah you did.”   
“Don’t get too full of yourself now.” Waverly lightly slaps the cop’s arm.  
“I’m just sayin’.”  
“So you don’t know how you got this way? Like one day, did wings sprout out of your back and boom, angel?”   
“What is with everyone and wings?”   
“Wings are cool.”  
“Flying without wings is even more impressive…but that’s just me.” Nicole shrugs her shoulders.  
“It is, but doesn’t it bother you? Not knowing where and how you got this way?” Waverly rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder, playing with her fingers aimlessly.   
“Sometimes. I try not to think about it.”  
“What do you think about?”  
“Everything. How to control myself, how to fit in, how to suppress episodes…”  
“Episodes?”  
Nicole let out a small huff of air.   
“Sometimes, not always, but sometimes, when I’m in a stressful situation or overcome with too much emotion, by body kinda goes into these fits where me as Nicole, I’m taken over by this, I don’t know what is it, but all I know is that it’s not me. I do things and when I come to, I don’t remember what happens. It’s kinda like I have this other side to me…sorta.”  
They sit in silence, taking in what Nicole had just admitted. It hits Waverly on a whole new level.   
“Well, I can honestly say that I know exactly how you feel.” Nicole kisses Waverly on the forehead.  
“I wish you didn’t. It’s a horrible feeling, not in control of your own body. It’s terrifying.”  
“This conversation is too dark, talk about something light and frothy like bunnies in onesies or how Haught can fly like a pretty little birdy.” Both turn their heads to one Wynonna Earp, leaning against the door frame, donuts in hand.  
“You’re girlfriend is basically Superman.”  
Nicole clears her throat.  
“Sorry, SuperWOMAN.” She lazily air quotes.  
Wynonna makes her way into the room and plops herself at the edge of the bed, crumbs of the sweet treat fall onto the sheets.  
“Why?” Waverly points to the mess. Wynonna smiles and gives her the other donut and a half ass effort to rid the sheets of the crumbs.   
“So, how’s my baby girl?” Wynonna says, crumbs spilling from her mouth.  
“I’m ok, still tired but I’m good.” She looks up at Nicole. “Really good.” Nicole flashes a smile back.  
“Ew.” The girls laugh as Wynonna settles herself on her back.   
“First Champ, now Haught.”  
“Don’t compare me to that boy-man. I’m like at least ten times better.”  
“At least twenty.” Waverly adds.  
“Fine, you’re not boy-man, but are you enough girl-woman for my baby sister?” Wynonna leans in, eyes squinting at Nicole.  
“You’re not doing this now.” Waverly kicks her arm from under her.  
“Doing what?” Nicole asks, looking between the two sisters.  
“It’s time, Haught.”  
“Oh no.” Nicole’s eyes widen.  
“Oh yes. The talk.” Wynonna swivels to face Nicole.  
“I know you’re a revenant killing badass but that doesn’t mean that you achieve a ‘get out of jail free’ card. Possessed or not, she is my baby sister and I still have standards for her courter.”  
“Courter? Really?” Nicole raises an eyebrow.  
“Got nothing better, ANYWAY, I know you care about her a great deal and you’ve done a lot for this family and I know that we both appreciate it.”  
“Aww, that’s sweet.” Nicole smiles.  
“But if you break her heart or hurt her in any way, I will shoot you, have you resurrected as a revenant, then shoot you again.”  
Nicole’s smile immediately falls.  
“Well, that’s all I got. Goodnight ladies.” Wynonna smiles as she pats Nicole’s leg as she gets up.  
“That’s your idea of light and frothy?”  
Wynonna doesn’t turn back but shrugs her shoulders as she exits.   
“Welcome to the family, officer Haught.” Waverly kisses her cheek as they both settle down into the bed. Their eyes slowly start to close as sleep takes over.  
Nicole presses Waverly closer as a smile plasters on to her face before falling into what was the best night’s sleep Nicole Amber Haught has ever had.

Nicole opens her eyes and she’s not at the homestead.  
“What the hell?”  
The comfort of the four walls is replaced with rocky terrain and her girlfriend is nowhere to be found.  
“Waverly?” Her voice echoes into the nothingness.  
Nicole begins to wander when she’s met with a figure.  
“Hello?”  
She continues to approach the figure when it turns around. Nicole steps back a few.  
“Hello Nicole.”  
“Who the hell are you?”  
She can’t make out the figure that’s approaching her. It’s too dark. When it comes into view, she’s presented a man. His ginger hair somehow shines in the darkness. If she had anything to say about it, this man could be the male version of her. The only difference is the red eyes.   
She tries to step back but her feet slip on the edge of the cliff. She faces the man once more, his hand never leaving her shoulder. He gives her a soft smile as he touches the center of her stomach. Nicole looks down to see red seeping from his hand onto her body. The pain is too much as she locks eyes with the man. Clutching her stomach, she collapses on the floor, the pain blurring her vision. The man bends down, wiping a strand of hair out of her face.  
“Don’t you know your own father?”

Nicole scrambles to sit up. She looks down to her stomach, the skin lays perfect. Her eyes are met with familiar walls. She looks to her side to see a peaceful sleeping Waverly. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically in the moonlight shone in from the window. Nicole watches her for a moment, even when she’s asleep, Waverly is the most beautiful thing she’s ever laid eyes on.   
Nicole lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Only a dream.”  
She settles back into the covers, pulling Waverly close, the tiny Earp’s presence is enough to calm her heart, although Nicole doesn’t fall asleep. She lays in bed for hours, staring at the walls, staring the window, staring at Waverly; afraid to close her eyes and see red ones staring right back.

Morning rays beam onto the couple as Waverly turns to face her girlfriend. Her smile disappears when she notices dark circles under Nicole’s eyes.  
“Baby, wake up.” Waverly whispers as she kisses her forehead.  
Nicole’s bloodshot eyes slowly open, wincing at the bright light.   
“What happened to you?”  
“Bad night.”   
Waverly puts on a pouty face and lays a kiss on Nicole’s lips.  
“My poor baby.”   
Nicole puts on a soft smile and plants another kiss on Waverly’s beautiful lips.  
A knock on the door tears them away.  
“Let’s go ladies, BBD research starts today. Let’s save the lady sex for later.” Wynonna says through the door.  
“She does realize she can just say sex.” Waverly mumbles as she gets up from the bed.  
Nicole can’t help but watch the girl move about the room in nothing but shorts and a tank top. Her smile fades, thinking about the dream…nightmare, whatever it was. She can’t tell the girl who literally was just possessed some 24 hours ago. She can’t do that to her.  
Waverly, noticing her girlfriend’s change of expression, stops her movements at the edge of the bed, leaning forward a little to get her attention. Nicole snaps out of it.  
“Hey, you sure you’re ok?”  
“Yeah, Waves, I’m good.”   
“Besides, it’s only a bad dream.” She smiles and turns again to dress.  
Nicole swings her legs over and runs a hand through her hair.  
“Yeah, only a bad dream.”


	6. I'll See You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a turn.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos. I love writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it as well.  
> Let me know what you think, or what you think is gonna happen, cause I don't XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Takeout boxes litter the various tables of the BBD office, piles upon piles of paperwork scatter around the room in various piles, and the supernatural squad stuck between borderline passed out or overly willing to work (yes, I’m looking at you, Waverly).

A series of mumbles come from Nicole, who’s leaning back with a file across her face, her hand lay limp beside her.

“What are you complaining about?” Wynonna mumbles back, her focus on picking at the last noodle in her box with a pair of sauced up chopsticks.

Nicole removes the file from her face and leans up and drags her hands over her face in an effort to wake up as she slides over to Wynonna.

“We’ve been at this since 8am, it’s 3pm. I’m tired. Doc is well into dreamland, and I don’t think that this is necessarily good for Waverly right now. I mean, let me remind you that she was possessed about 12 hours ago.” Wynonna throws the papers onto the desk and lets out a huff. Both pairs of eyes trained on the tiny Earp, enthusiastically rummaging through a file cabinet.

“You know I’m right. For one night, let’s just have a quiet night. A couple of beers, whiskey for you…” Wynonna nods in agreement.

“A movie, maybe. I don’t know. Just nothing supernatural, just us having a double date or whatever.” Wynonna gives her a look.

“Doc and I aren’t dating.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Nicole leans back, a smile on her face.

Wynonna jabs her elbow into Nicole’s ribs.

“We can have your night in. Only if you get me some more whiskey.”

“What happened to the other bottle? Didn’t you get it like two days ago?”

“A lot has happened in 48 hours and it required a lot of relaxation.”

“Relaxation requires a full bottle of straight whiskey?”

“I have my methods, you have yours.”

 

The office has been long abandoned and the squad has hunkered down at the homestead and a new bottle of whiskey later, everyone is laughing and most likely drunk off their asses, movie long forgotten.

“I told you that the back of the couch was not a balance beam!” Nicole chokes out through tears and hiccups.

“I want to prepare for the next Olympics!”

“You aren’t Simone Biles!”

“You can’t me what to do!”

“That makes no sense!” Everyone falls over laughing, alcohol flies everywhere, laughter filling the room…finally. Nicole gets up and sways her way into the kitchen, running into everything and anything in her general direction. She gets to the edge of the counter when arms wrap around her middle.

“Where are you going, angel?” Waverly slurs.

Nicole turns around in her girlfriend’s arms, wrapping her own around the brunette.

“Thank you.” Nicole’s eyes squint with a sly smile.

“For what?”

“Tonight. Making me forget about what’s happened. Tomorrow we’ll be back to the real world, but tonight, I feel…ok. I feel ok. And that’s because of you.”

“And Wynonna.” Waverly laughs and leans in closer, tugging on the collar of her taller redhead.

“And Wynonna.” Nicole agrees.

Waverly smiles and pulls Nicole down by the neck, crashes her lips against hers. Their lips move together in such harmony, it’s a borderline symphony. Nicole grips her tiny Earp tighter as their lips begin to move harsher and faster together. Waverly lets out a small giggle against Nicole’s lips.

“Shhh.” Nicole separates only for a moment to look over Waverly’s shoulder to check on the other drunken idiots in the other room, who have suddenly gone quiet. Nicole moves to grab Waverly’s hand and guide her upstairs, fully avoiding the gross display of tonsil hockey played by Wynonna and Mr Holliday. Both trying and failing to suppress laughter as they make their way upstairs.

Nicole pushes Waverly up against the now closed door, bringing her leg to wrap around her waist, the room begins to feel like a sauna so Nicole takes it upon herself to quickly rid herself of her shirt, flinging it across the room.

“In a hurry?” Waverly grins as she presses a kiss to Nicole’s swollen lips.

“It’s really hot in here.”

“Then let me cool you down.” Her pant buttons becomes undone.

“Fuck.” That’s all Nicole could say.

“Ok.” Waverly pushes Nicole back onto her back. Nicole leans up on her arms as she watches Waverly standing a couple feet away. Not liking the distance, she grabs at the air to pull her girlfriend closer, because that always works. Waverly shakes her head and goes to undo the buttons down her shirt. Each one ever so slowly, receiving moans of frustration from the redhead on her bed. Her hands grip the sheets tighter, her knuckles turn white. She can’t take it anymore. She grabs Waverly’s hips to bring her flush against her.

All the sudden, everything stops. Their movements halt. Nicole leans her head against Waverly’s chest, breathing onto her stomach, hands still gripping at her waist. She could see the tiny goosebumps along her girlfriend’s toned stomach each time she exhales.

“Baby, look at me.” Waverly says, her hand coming to cup her cheek, urging her to look at her. Nicole looks up and giving her a smile.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I just needed to catch my breath. Kinda hard to do when you were doing all of…that.” She points to Waverly’s unbuttoned shirt.

Waverly smiles and leans into her, pressing her body flush against hers. Their lips meet and for some reason, it felt different, foreign even. Nicole goes to lean away but Waverly grabs the back of her head, keeping her lips together. After some three seconds later, she lets go. Nicole falls back onto the bed, her head feeling light, and her vision begins to blur.

“Waves?” Her speech comes out slurry, as if she just drank a whole bottle of vodka. She tries her best to focus on her girlfriend but no such luck, but she could make out Waverly….smiling?

“I don’t feel-“ “Shhh.” Waverly presses a finger to her lips. Nicole can’t fight it anymore. Her eyes shut and her body falls limp back on the bed.

“Goodnight, Nicole. I’ll see you soon.” Wavily speaks, her eyes flash a bright red.

Nicole wakes up to darkness, pitch black darkness. She jerks to sit up but is met with a wall. She goes to reach out but her hands strain against tight zip ties. She goes to scream but the tape on her mouth has another idea. Just out of her hearing she hears whispering, muttering even. Then footsteps, louder and louder until they reach her. A lock unlocks and a swoosh of cold air meets her skin with the feeling of pins and needles.

_I’m outside. I’m outside and I’m blindfolded._

The hands that grab her bicep are gloved, not latex, but leather. The hands feel small.

_A woman’s hand. I know that hand. Waverly’s hand._

The hand pulls her through the snow which comes up her knees. At least Waverly had the curtesy of putting on her boots. Waverly.

This isn’t Waverly, it can’t be. Something must’ve gone wrong. That’s the only explanation. Hopefully. The hands continue to drag her until she hears water, streaming, roaring water.

_Oh no._

Her boots become wet as well as her legs, then her torso, all the way up to her chest. The water stings like the air did, but worse. Her body shakes furiously, her breath picking up.

_Hypothermia._

“I’m really sorry I had to do this. It was the only way.”

It was Waverly’s voice, but not Waverly’s voice. Oh shit. Without warning, her head slams under the water, her screams muffled by the water and tape. Her body slowly growing weaker and weaker. She can’t hold on anymore. Nicole’s mind goes blank, but not before she hears his voice.

_I’ll see you soon._


	8. You Don't Scare Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'll try to update more often as life gets less crazy!
> 
> Enjoy:)

“Why do you think he needs your help?” 

Waverley’s voice came in as scratchy and heartbreaking. Nicole looks down at her brunette beauty snugged into her side. Both found a comfortable corner in the cold metal room to burrow in, assuming it’s night, sleep slowly but surely taking over their bodies.

“Dunno, Waves. All he said is that he’s dying and that’s where I come in.”

Nicole decides to leave out the devil-as-your-dad info, too much for her little Earp to handle in one day.

The silence overtakes the two, only the occasional shiver sounds out against the cool metal.

“I’m sorry, Nic.” Waverly pipes up.

“About?”

Waverly takes Nicole’s face in one hand leading her to look down at her. The dried blood on her face illuminates from the incoming moonlight. Waverly’s hand gently caresses her cheek.

“I did this.” Tears begin to flow.

“I did this to you, to my Nic.”

Nicole takes her hand and guides it to her lips to place a gentle kiss on it.

“Stop. Ok? You did nothing wrong. It was him, all him. He possessed my sweet angel to do horrible things, and for that, I will kill him.”

Waverly leans back to take a proper look at the redhead. Nicole notices her distance.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that it’s weird to hear you talk like that.”

“Like what?”

“That. About killing someone.”

“He hurt the woman I love. I can’t let him get away with that.”

Nicole lets out a shaky breath.

“I’m going to make him suffer. I’m going to make him bleed until his blood runs like a river.”

Her breath becomes heavier.

“I’m going to make him beg for death.”

In a quick motion, Nicole turns to slam her fist into the wall in back of her. Waverly moves back, utter shock paints her face as Nicole removes her hand.

Not even seconds later, Nicole’s fit of rage ceases and an onslaught of tears brims the edges of her eyes. She brings her hand close to her chest and curls into herself.

Waverly moves back to her side, wrapping her arms around Nicole as best she could, pressing kiss after kiss into her hair.

“Nicole, talk to me. Please.”

Nicole stays silent.

“Nic, I can’t stand seeing you like this. I know there’s something else you’re not telling me, but whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Nicole looks up, her face red and her eyes even more so. She takes Waverly’s hand in hers, fingertips moving across her knuckles.

Here goes nothing.

“That man, that poor excuse of life, is my father.”

Waverly’s eyes go wide. Nicole continues.

“And he’s… the devil.”

Waverly freezes, and remains unmoving.

 

_Great, now I broke my girlfriend._

 

Nicole waves her hand in front of her face, not even a blink.

“Waves?”

Nothing.

“Waverly?” Nicole leans in closer, she just stays wide eyed and still.

“Wave, come on, you’re freaking me out here.”

As if Nicole lit a fire under her, Waverly shoots up and begins to pace back and forth as best as she can in the tiny space. Nicole slowly rises to her feet, immediately regretting the words that slipped out of her mouth. Waverly begins to chew on her nails, refusing to look up. Nicole lets out a harsh sigh and stops Waverly, grabbing hold of her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks.

“Hey, just calm down, ok?”

“I was the devil’s puppet.”

“Technically Bobo’s puppet.”

“Who was working with the devil.”

“But not anymore cause I took care of it, took care of you.”

Waverly smiles and takes Nicole’s hands into her own.

“And I can’t thank you enough.”

“We’ll get out of here, I promise.”

“And how do you suppose we do that. We’re up against, let me stress again, the devil himself.”

Nicole smiles and if Waverly didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn that Nicole’s eyes flashed a deep and bright blue.

“Like father, like daughter.”

Nicole sits down and puts her best thinking face on.

Waverly sighs and whispers to herself.

“I really hope you don’t mean that.”

 

—————

 

The metal door creaks open as Nicole and Waverly stand opposite of the doorway. The man comes in with a tray of food. Two water bottles and two sandwiches. He sets the tray on the chair and smiles.

“So, Nicky, about this…thing that I need. I’m gonna need it, you, sooner than I thought.” His breath labored as he tries to finish his sentence.

“So what is it? What you need from me? Teeth? Lock of hair? What?”

“I need your soul.”

Waverley’s brow furrows and she lets out a scoff.

“Way to be dramatic.” She says under her breath.

Nicole looks back at Waverly.

“Yeah, gonna go with her on this one, isn’t that a little dramatic? Even for you?”

“Your dad’s the literal keeper of the Underworld, can you think a little soul taking is dramatic?” He backfires.

“Good point.”

“Now about your soul…”

“What of it?”

“You see, since you didn’t fall exactly into your old man’s footsteps, your…abilities were transformed in a way. Instead of under worldly gifts, your body adapted to the good and pure within you…”

“I really don’t know what you’re getting at.” Nicole’s bluntness strikes him. 

Nicole at this point has not seen him as a threat, and even though he may have seen…dramatic and dangerous at first, that facade is long gone. Now, it’s just rather annoying.

“You want the cliff note version? Fine. There’s a curse on the keeper, that’s me, that states when the keeper has suffered a fatal injury, in order to heal, his dark blood must be cured with that of his offspring.”

“But wouldn’t you want blood like yours? Go drain some thief or murderer’s blood.”

“Ha, you’re not getting the point here. You are my child and, what I was going to say was even though you’re morally good, darkness runs in those veins. Evil and death lies within you. You’re good and pure is just the powered sugar on it all.”

She looks down as if his words might’ve changed the way her veins appear. 

“One way or another, Nicky, you are going to give me your soul, which includes the body that comes with it.”

“Wouldn’t the good in her counteract everything?”

“Blood is blood, Waverly.” He said cooly. 

“And my blood runs in her body. She’s just as evil as I am, she just doesn’t know it yet.”

“That’s bullshit.” Nicole spits out.

“I’m nothing like you.” She leans in closer to him. He smiles and leans in as well.

“Wanna bet?”


	9. Yupp, You're Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole just became so much more important than she ever thought she would ever be.

Her vision comes and goes in a haze as her eyelids flutter open, eventually opening to an empty room. Her vision becomes clearer as well as her current situation. Her hands and legs tied to the chair beneath her, the tape that once surrounded her mouth no longer wraps around her lips. Her body shivers in her damp clothes, finally feeling all her current injuries at once. She tries her best to move her sore body around to inspect the rest of the room but she doesn’t get much of a view.

“Well isn’t this a shit situation.” She mutters to herself.

Her body snaps in attention at the sound of a door opening. A man with a glass of water enters. He stands directly in front of her, looking down at her smiling.

“Hey there, sweetpea.” He kneels before her, pushing the glass to her lips, the liquid heaven drips down her throat, wanting more, she leans further and further until the man pulls away the glass, leveling her chair back onto the floor.

“Slow down there, there’s plenty more, don’t you worry.” He smiles as he settles himself onto the floor before her.

“Now I know you have a few questions, ‘Where am I? Who are you? What are you going to with me?’ Did I miss anything?”

Nicole shakes her head.

“Good. I’ll answer those in a hot sec, but first I think I have something of yours.” He turns to the door and snaps his fingers, motioning whoever was on the other side to come in. 

The door bursts open and two burly men drag a body. Nicole’s eyes open wide and her breath catches in her throat.

 

Waverly.

 

Nicole fidgets in her chair, the zip ties digging into her skin. 

“Don’t hurt yourself! You’ll leave scars!” The man scrambles to her side, holding down her hands.

“Let me go! Please!”

“I can’t do that.” 

Tears stream down her face.

“Please! You can keep me in this room, I don’t care, just let me out of this fucking chair!”

Nicole screams. Spit and tears fly with her words.

The man looks between her and the unmoving Waverly on the ground. Seconds feel hours until he pulls out a knife, tearing the zip ties undone. The second Nicole feels the last zip tie snap loose, she flies across the floor, wrapping Waverly in her arms. Nicole wipes the damp hair from her girlfriend’s face.

“Baby, please wake up.” She presses a kiss to the Earp’s forehead. 

“Nic?” Nicole gasps, it breaks her heart to hear Waverly’s voice so weak but dammit, it’s so good to hear it nonetheless.

“I’m here Waves.”

“I’m so sorry, Nic. I never meant to-“

“Shhh. I know. It’s ok. You're ok.”

Waverly flashes a weak smile. Nicole’s heart swells and can’t take it anymore. She leans in and presses a gentle kiss on Waverly’s battered lips.

“Hate to break up this love fest, but can we get back to business?” Nicole turns around to see the man sitting in the chair she sat in only seconds ago. 

“You see, I’m kinda in a sore spot and I require something of yours.” The man says.

Nicole turns back to Waverly, sitting her upright against the wall. Once satisfied with her girlfriend’s position she turns back to the man.

“What do you want.”

“I don’t want anything. It’s what I need.”

“Ok, fine, then what do you need?” Nicole’s lack of patience seething through her mouth into her words.

“I need you.”

Nicole’s eyes furrow.

“Your help. How do I put this lightly? I’m dying.”

“You’re what?”

“So much for putting it lightly.”

“I don’t even know you’re name, much less you as a person. I still don’t know why you have my girlfriend, why I’m here and why-“

Nicole halts her sentence. The man leans in, noticing the change.

“-why you were in my dreams, nightmares.” She says in a whisper.

“That’s where it gets interesting, Nicki. Ever wonder why you were so different from everyone in your family? How you managed to get these so called powers of yours? A gift from your dear old dad.”

 

Oh my god.

 

“My dad is a farmer in Kentucky.”

“Your foster dad is a farmer in Kentucky. Your actual father is so much…more. When I found out that you were starting to get these gifts I sent you, I kept a watchful eye over the years, staying out of sight, just beyond your vision. But then this accident-“

He points towards Waverly.

“-she had to go and get possessed by one of my best pets. Me being the star father, putting your best interests at heart, killed the damn thing. You’re welcome.”

“That would’ve been nice if you didn’t let goddamn Bobo use her as a puppet; you using her as a puppet.”

“Everything I’ve done is so that I can finally tell you what you are. Who you are.”

Nicole gets closer, their faces inches apart.

“You have no right telling me who I am or who I’m not.”

His eyes flash red.

“My sweet daughter.” He cups her face in his hands.

“You haven’t the slightest idea of what you are.”

As if the room did a 180, the man grabs Nicole’s shirt, flinging her across the room.

“I created you! I created you for a purpose!”

A kick to the chest.

“You will learn not to disrespect your father.”

A kick to the face. The man’s breath breath becomes more labored.

“Now I don’t know how the hell you came by those powers you pulled with Bobo, but believe me I will find out.”

Punch across the jaw. Blood dripping down Nicole’s face, yet she still keeps eye contact with him.

“You can go to hell.”

Slap.

“I’m already there, sweetheart!”

The man grabs fistfuls of Nicole’s now bloody shirt and pulls her close.

“For years, I prided myself on creating the most powerful weapon the world has yet to know, andimagine my shock when I find out that my own flesh and blood is working for the other side.”

He drops her to the floor.

“I blasted your beast back to hell as well as your pet.” Nicole stands, spits blood at his feet.

“I saved my girlfriend from you. Whatever you got planned, bring it. I sent Bobo back, I can do it ten times over. You’re nothing, just a scared little devil with his pointed tail between his legs because his almost demon daughter didn’t turn out quite like he expected. You may haunt my dreams, but you are no nightmare.”

The man stops his reach for the door and turns around. He smiles and his red eyes glow bright.

“Oh honey, the nightmares have just begun.”

The door slams and the lock clicks into place. Nicole looks at Waverly and back at the door.

Yeah, they are so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this dude dying? Where are Waverly and Nicole? Why weren't these questions answered?
> 
> Gotta love cliffhangers:)


End file.
